The subject matter disclosed herein relates to actuators in a fixed-wing aircraft. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to an integrated torque limiter for use in an actuator for such aircraft.
The term actuator refers to a member of a class of mechanisms whose primary function is to provide a controllable force for moving an actuated element to a desired position. An actuator system typically includes an actuator, an actuated element, connecting linkage and a power source. Some actuator systems must also perform a force limiting function to prevent damage should the system become jammed. This is sometimes done through torque limiting devices on the actuator input shaft.
An aircraft actuation system is an example of a system which may use a torque limiter as a force limiter for an actuator. In an aircraft actuation system, a high lift actuator can be used to lift and hold a flight surface in a particular position under a variety of conditions. A torque limiter on this can limit the torque applied to this flight surface.